1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for inhibiting the formation of surface skin ulcers by using cyanoacrylate adhesives. The cyanoacrylate adhesive to be used can be stored in dispensers for single or repeated/intermittent use and can be applied to the skin by spraying, painting, etc. of the adhesive.
2. State of the Art
Cyanoacrylate adhesives have been suggested for a variety of adhesive purposes including glues and surgical adhesives. In particular, cyanoacrylate adhesives of formula I: ##STR1## wherein R is an alkyl or other suitable substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,224; 3,591,676; 3,667,472; 3,995,641; 4,035,334; and 4,650,826. Typically, when used as adhesives for living tissues, the R substituent is alkyl of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and most often is butyl (e.g., n-butyl).
The suggested medical uses for cyanoacrylate adhesives include surgical environments wherein the cyanoacrylate adhesives are utilized, e.g., as an alternative to sutures or as a hemostat.
In contrast to such prior art uses of cyanoacrylate adhesives, this invention is directed to methods for inhibiting the formation of skin ulcers including, by way of example, decubitus ulcers (bedsores) and diabetic ulcers.
Decubitus ulcers arise from the deprivation of nutrients to the surface skin arising from prolonged pressure and are common in situations were the patient remains in a fixed position for prolonged periods (e.g., long term bed confinement). In particular, decubitus ulcer formation in nutrient deprived surface skin areas is facilitated by skin irritation due to moisture, friction, and shearing forces. Typically, decubitus ulcer formation is preceded by reddening of nutrient deprived skin which, with continued irritation, develops into the bedsore (i.e., a skin ulcer).
Diabetic ulcers are formed by deprivation of nutrients to the surface skin as a result of the diabetic condition including neuropathy, poor circulation in the patient, etc. In particular, diabetic ulcer formation in nutrient deprived surface skin areas is facilitated by skin irritation due to moisture, friction, and shearing forces. Typically, diabetic ulcer formation is preceded by reddening of nutrient deprived skin which, with continued irritation, develops into a skin ulcer.
In any event, once formed, skin ulceration is unsightly and is prone to infection. Therapies for treating skin ulcers have proven to be unsuccessful particularly in cases where the conditions causing skin ulceration remain unchanged. Accordingly, the health care industry has focused on measures to prevent the formation of skin ulcers. In the case of decubitus ulcers, conventional prophylactic methods include, by way of example, the use of sheepskin pads, the use of specialized beds, and the like. In the case of diabetic ulcers, conventional prophylactic methods include, by way of example, the use of pads in areas of nerve damage due to neuropathy (to prevent the patient from inflicting injuries to these areas due to lack of sensation), methods to enhance blood circulation in the patient, etc.
Notwithstanding such therapies, skin ulceration is a continuing problem with diabetic patients, bed ridden patients, and the like. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide methods for inhibiting skin ulceration.